Glucose sensors, such as that found in WO 02/49507 A1 are known; likewise, micropumps, such as that found in WO 02/07503 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,727 B1 and U.S. 2003/0164295 A1 are known, each of the above being incorporated herein by reference.